North, West, and Far East
by Shark XD-Blizzard
Summary: When the Monsters and fallen from the myth of the Western World, Norse, and Japan join together to end it all, Percy is going to need back up support. But where is this support coming form and what makes them different from one of the West's greatest hero's? *On unknown length hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I do not own the rights to Percy Jackson series. Those rights belong to Rick Riordan. I only own the two O.C.'s in the story. **

**By Shark XD-Blizzard**

Chapter 1

Black snow was falling on the outlying mountains near Stockholm, Sweden. To the populous of the Swedish capital, it was the remints of a good sized wildfire. The fire had ignited in the mountains a few hours earlier, putting on a show. Turbulent winds had kept fire crews from putting out the blaze, but in a sudden flurry of snow, the fire vanished like it was never there. The only reminder was a black ashy blotch on the pristine landscape. Since no one lived in the general area of the fire, no rescue crews were sent to the site. The story of this fire though, was one only the person who did arrive at the scene after could understand.

The young Norwegian girl was silent as she slipped through the destruction, blue eyes and blonde hair quickly moving as she desperately searched for a sign of life. With her black and blue lightning bolt jacket, jeans and white boots, she looked right at home in the destruction. Problem was this desolate ruin was her home for four months out of the year. Her axe let off a black gleam as she hacked into caved in cabin, hopeful she'd find a sign of life. Not surprisingly enough, there was none.

As she approached the center of camp though, she found a type of life so to speak. A roaring fire was in the center of camp, with a small girl sitting in front of it. As the Norwegian approached, the small girl turned and gave the young Blonde a scare. Sitting in front of her was none other than Hestia, Greek goddess of the Hearth. As she prepared to run Hestia held out her hand, holding out a flute to the girl. "Don't leave, for the peoples of Rome and Greece did not cause this catastrophe. However, their enemies as well your own and the ones of Bushido did". The Blonde turned back to the goddess with a look of intrigue on her face.

"Lady Hestia, how do propose then we fix this blanket of death?" the girl not trying what so ever to hide the venom in her words.

The goddess beckoned the girl to sit by her, who reluctantly complied. "There is a way we can prevent this from happening again. This attack was coordinated with another, against the East. The one there can help you, young demigod. You will no doubt get along well with him. But I have a question for you. Are you willing to help save the West, Serah Isaksen?"

Meanwhile, across two continents, Kyoto, Japan had just had a similar occurrence. However this time, it was a small typhoon instead of a fire. The mountainside that it hit however, was thought to only contain caves and tree. That, tragically, was not the case. Like in Sweden, a camp had been decimated. Pagodas and huts were ether on fire or torn apart. Ripped banners and cherry blossom petals littering the ground. Katanas and arrows were impaled in groups in the ground, while ashes were leaking out of what little armor was outside the huts.

The last know resident walked through the camp, tugging the zipper down the collar of his white jacket, whose red trim, as well as his pale yellow skin, glistened from fire. His right hand is on the hilt of the Katana strapped to his back, his gray eyes and brown hair moving slowly. The Katana's guard reflects the moons beams off its crescent shape. His white jeans and black boots clashed with the grass and cherry blossom petal on the ground, grinding them under his feet.

Approaching the camp's central shrine, he notices a fire in front of it. A small girl is in its light, one the teen recognized from his studies in Russia. She was Hestia, the Greek Goddess of the hearth. He bows after approaching her, asking, "Lady Hestia, why are you here"?

"Simple young one, I come to give a gift seldom given, justifiable revenge," she states softly as she holds out an Ink pot and brush, which the teen accepts. "You probably now know that the West was involved, but not our camps, our monsters have somehow alliance with your own and the North's unexpectedly. Go to the lands of Jupiter to meet your ally from the North, and you two will then find your ally in the West. Now are you ready for war, Chiaki Artyom"?

…**.. **

Two weeks later, Percy Jackson was carrying Juno, or Hera as he knew her, across the river to Camp Jupiter. While this was happening, two teens were observing the events from tree on a small hill. Both Chiaki and Serah were observing the event, thinking about this supposed ally. "He doesn't seem like a Great Hero," Serah says off handedly from the tree branch she was sitting on.

"Yah, but last I remember, Lady Hestia said that his memory was wiped of his memories of fighting with the Greek camp, but they will return," Chiaki says as he stares up to her from the ground. "Besides, before he went to his first camp, he might not have been the violent type".

Serah jumps down next to him. "Yah, but that doesn't mean he should have a fighting instinct in a live or die situation like those gorgons were putting him in. It's like he was sheltered as a kid or something". She settles down next to him before continuing. "I don't mean to disrespect her but, I think Hestia was wrong about him".

"Well if he's in our cohort, then will be able to see if he is any good," Chiaki says to his younger companion. "Besides, we need to test our styles of combat against theirs, even if we must adjust a bit to keep our cover".

"Yah, I guess we will be finding out his skills up close and personal in the War Game," She says fiddling with the grass. "I covered the Valhalla mark on my ax. And I was their when you got permission to use the broadsword in place of the standard sword. So I'd say, even with their style of weapons and no powers, I think we are going to stomped the other teams".

"Yah, but try not and terrify them to much by tearing their balls off," Chiaki says laughing. "We don't need another incident like in Moscow".

"Oh shut up jackass, it wasn't that bad," Serah snapped back in annoyance. "That was one time, and besides, you did flirt with that girl in Huston".

"Touché," Chiaki says acknowledging his defeat. He gets up and dust off his camp shirt. "Come on, Dinner is soon, and we might get to meet the new recruit". With that, they set off.

**Well that was Chapter one, and if you haven't figured it out yet, this story takes place during the Son of Neptune. Well like I said before, I only own the characters Chiaki and Serah. Well, Shark XD-Blizzard, I'm out of here for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright Shark XD-Blizzard here, I don't own the Percy Jackson Sereis. Thats Rick Riordian's property. I only own the two OC's. Story ready, set, go. **

Chapter 2

It was the day of the War Games, and the heroes were readying themselves along with the rest of the Fifth Cohort. Percy Jackson was talking with Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang about they would be doing when Chiaki and Serah approached them suddenly. "Alright Jackson, let's see what you got. Hopefully you will put on a better showing then before you met up with these two," Serah said coldly before walking away. Chiaki gave Percy the full body look over before walking away.

"What the hell was that about, Percy asked his companions. He was confused, as he had not meet these two warriors before.

"Their names are Chiaki Artyom and Serah Isaksen. They arrived two days before you did," Hazel replied sadly. "All we know about them is that they both came from parts we don't know, but they both are really adept in combat from what me and Frank have seen. They both tend to stick close to each other, so it be safe to assume they know each other from somewhere before". She looked off towards the rest of the Cohort before continuing, "Let's forget about them for now, it's time to fight".

Ten minutes later, the Fifth Cohort is in the fight and getting their ass kicked for lack of a better word. They were all crouched at the base of the wall, mainly due to the lack of discipline. Chiaki and Serah, despite years of combat training, were forced to act like they knew nothing. They were waiting to see how Percy would react to the situation. Their patience was rewarded, as they heard him yell "Alright I got it". He suddenly runs out and raises his sword to the sky, causing the water cannons a top the fortress to explode with violent force. "Frank, go for it," he yells taking cover from some falling debris. Frank charges up the ladder, Hazel and Percy hot on his heels. The wall's defenders from the First and Second were in shock to say the least as the three began to take them out systematically.

Serah looks at her Japanese counterpart, who seemed pleased with their ally's results. "Well come on, we can't let them have all the fun now can we," she asks as she drops her spear and unveils her axe. Chiaki follows her as she runs along the wall, impaling his spear into the ground as he begins to undue his shield straps. "Grrrahh," Serah yells as she slams the flat of her axe blade into the wall, blowing a good hole about 10-15 feet in the wall.

As the two jump through the hole, two guards charge them from around a pillar. They went two steps before their faces were meet by Chiaki's shield, having thrown it to wield his broadsword. The two crashed to the floor out cold, but the noise attracted more guards. "Well, well, show me what you got," Chiaki lets out in a roar. He slams the closest one in the first group of guards with his sword's flat side, breaking his ribs and causing him to collapse to the floor. The girl who followed after him didn't fare much better, a slash to her chest putting her out of commission. As the next four run at him, he steadies himself, not moving until they were practically on top of him. He unleashes four précises slashes, and the four crumple to the floor, withering in pain. "Wow, I was expecting more, with all the talk of discipline, you would think they would have had a better response," he muttered. "Then again, they probably only have discipline when it comes to plans and possible outcomes. Then again, there may be some honor in them after all".

Serah's opposition was not much better. Five boys ran at her in a line, spears at the ready. Serah read this move immediately and caught the middle man's spear in the crescent bow of her axe. She uses this to flip the boy, causing him to be sent out the hole in the wall. The other four shoot past her, surprised by her quickness. As she spins around she side arms her axe, the arc causing it to hit the back of two mores helmets; knocking them out cold. The other two turn around only to be kicked in the groin. As they fall, Serah backflips and catches the axe; her axe's Nordic connection showing through. _Yah, but these punks don't know that_, she though smugly as they dropped to the floor. The two run down an abandoned corridor, the other guards dealing with Percy's group no doubt. "These guys aren't that good, they are only disciplined as a group. They wouldn't stand a chance against even our first years probably".

"Yah, no honor in their fight ether. Their eyes are only on the prize. It's kind of sad really," Chiaki fires back as the two race down another hall. Up ahead they see the flag being approached by Percy and friends, but two of the First Cohort's best were guarding it. The two speed up to intercept the warriors, Serah throws her axe, the warrior getting pinned to the wall by his neck with the crescent indent in the axe. Chiaki sheaths his sword and delivers three quick blows to the guard's neck and shoulder. The boy stumbles, only to be flipped on his head and knocked out by his own equipment. "The flag is yours," Chiaki tells Frank as Serah punches the pinned guard out before pulling her axe out of the wall, to hide its power.

Frank hesitates before firmly grabbing the flag, the four running out with Chiaki and Hazel in the lead. They back of the group was attacked once, but Percy and Serah's short range weapons tore them apart. The five burst out of the fort the flag fluttering above Frank's head, victory was theirs. As their side celebrates, Chiaki and Serah approach Percy. "You know, you're not half bad," Chiaki says before the two melt away into the crowd.

"What is with thoses two, they have been here for two days and because of one fight they think they are the best," Hazel says as she keeps her temper from boiling over.

Percy looks off in the distance, a look of thought on his face. "Hazel, something tells me the do that for a good reason". They hear a cry of pain from a group in the Fifth Cohort and they enjoy the rush to investigate.

Meanwhile, in a group that wasn't investigating the disturbance, the Norse and Japanese warrior discuss their options. "We can't wait here forever, even she knows that eventually the fight will come to their camps," Serah says quietly to her companion. "We have to hope that the prophecy that she told us about will come soon".

"That's true," Chiaki says as he taps his fingers against his chest piece. "She most likely will contact us personally with more information when the time comes". A note pops into existence in his hands, written in Standard English. "Well, well, well," Chiaki laughs to himself, "looks like I was right on". Serah smiles as he continues, "She wants us to go back to our cabins and suit up in our normal clothes and gear. We will meet her on the south edge of camp. Looks like we are going to speak with her personally. Who know, maybe time to rock and roll". They look to each other and grin before they slowly sneak away from the group. Unknown to them, Octavius had seen them sneak away, but had not heard their conversation.

**Well, look like all of the heroes have meet up, and the time for a journey has drawn near. But what could Octavius Suspect? Shark XD_Blizzard, cya later.**


End file.
